


Strangers In A Tomb

by Melaniemia



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Protective Daryl Dixon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: Daryl escapes that dark, dank room Negan threw him in with the help of a young woman. There may be more to her then meets the eye.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an eventual romance between Daryl and my OC. Slow burn. Enjoy!

It was impossible to know exactly how long he had been here. Inside this exceedingly small room. He had become desensitized to the smell, which at the beginning, filled his nose and made bile rise in his throat. The combination of his own sweat mixed with the stifling humidity created an unimaginable smell that use to make him gag. But it didn't matter now because it was all he knew. This room had been his prison for over 100 days with nothing but stale bread once a day to keep him just barely alive. A lesser man might be cowering in the corner by now. A lesser man might be thinking of ways to end his own life. But Daryl Dixon had never been a lesser man. And he wasn't going to start now. He was biding his time and waiting for the absolute perfect moment. He had survived far worse then Negan and his saviors. And he would be damned before he gave up and died in this room. 

More days passed without a word from his captors, and he was glad for the solitude. It gave him time to think, to plan his escape. And when that door finally creaked open, as loudly as it always does, Daryl crawled into the far corner quickly and raised his fists in defense, his back pressed firmly against the sticky wall. 

“Don't worry there my redneck friend.” Negan spoke from outside the room with Dwight in front of him. “We aren't here for you. Just came to bring you a new roommate for a while.” Even though he couldn't see him, he could practically hear the smirk on Negan's face before he heard a sharp whistle. Two more saviors stepped into view, filling the doorway to his prison, each of them struggling to hold a single thrashing person between them. The person had their hands bound behind their back but it didn't stop them from struggling against their captors. 

“Try not to kill each other. I have a plan for the both of ya.” Negan said with a laugh. The two men threw the person they were holding as hard as they could into the room, their face covered with a sack and their clothes hardly existent. The second the victim was thrown to the ground, they immediately sprung back up and lunged for the door but it had already been slammed shut. Daryl watched as they jerked their head back until the sack was thrown off their head and examined the room with guarded eyes. Soon enough a pair of dark brown irises locked with his and they immediately put as much distance between them as possible. Daryl raised an eyebrow in response. Was this new person a threat to him? Was this person some sort of trap set up by Negan to get information? The only light was coming from underneath the door, and soon that would be gone once the day turned to night. He waited to see if this person was going to speak, or make any threats. But instead they got on their knees and looked around every inch of the floor, eyes scanning for every little detail they could see. They went to the door and pressed their face to the floor to see underneath it as best they could. It was too dark for Daryl to see anything other then a shapeless outline of a human form moving from place to place. Too dark to see the color of their clothes or make out any features. And it was only after many hours had passed that their voice finally filled the silent room and Daryl was once again reminded that he wasn't alone here anymore.

“Why didn't they tie up your hands?” a sharp voice asked. It was a simple question, but not exactly what Daryl expected.

“They did at first. Aint much point now I 'spose.” he answered. He at least knew now that his jail mate was a woman, and from what he could tell, not a dumb one. 

“How long have you been in here?” she asked, her voice less harsh and much quieter. 

Daryl grunted in response. “Too fuckin long.” 

He saw her nod. “Not much longer.” she said confidently. “How many of them normally come to do their sweeps?” 

“Two.” he replied, starting to pace on his side of the room.

“Every time?” she confirmed.

“Mhm” he assured her.

“Well, I'm here now. So, we just have to wait until only one of them comes alone to get me. And then we can get out of here.” she explained as if it was obvious. As if they weren't locked in a room with no weapons, no protection, not even a sliver of light. 

“How you plan on doin that?” he couldn't stop himself from asking.

“In case you couldn't tell, I'm a woman. And what most men want to do to me, they don't want to do with an audience.” she explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“You just gonna let em?” 

She countered his question with one of her own.

“How long do we have before they come back?” she asked.

“Hours. Maybe days.” he replied.

“Good. I need you to go through my hair.” she said casually, walking over to him and turning around so her back was to his front.

“What?” he said a little too loud.

“Shh” she reminded him. “We don't want them to hear us. We are only going to have one chance and we have to wait until its only one of them. I'm not taking my chances against two.”

Silence fell between them for a few seconds before she nudged him. “My hair.” she repeated. “I can't reach because of my hands.” she said, wiggling her fingers behind her back that were bound tightly by a zip tie that was cutting painfully into her wrists.

The light from under the door was almost completely gone so the darkness was blinding. Daryl put his hand out in front of him and felt his way around this strangers head. She had a lot of hair, and it was a tangled mess. He was about to ask what the hell the point of this was until he felt a thick braid on the side of her head. He tore is apart as best he could, her body jerking in pain for a moment as he did so. Inside the tangled braid was a wooden handle. 

“No fuckin way.” he muttered to himself, untangling the rest of the strands and feeling his hand around a short blade. It felt like an oyster shucking knife and he immediately felt down her arms to her wrists. 

“No, no.” she said, moving away from him. “You keep that. I need to stay how I am for when one of them comes back. And I'm betting we wont have to wait long.” her voice was too calm. It was unsettling. 

They both laid down on opposite sides of the increasingly cramped room and neither of them said a word as they drifted in and out of restless sleep. Daryl didn't even know she was awake again until she spoke. 

“I don't know what kind of person you are but I gotta ask that you don't do anything when he comes in here.” she said evenly. Before he could ask, she explained further. “This is only going to work if I do my plan, my way. It'll be over soon and we can get out of here and go our separate ways.”

“A'right.” he said slowly, fingering the small blade he had shoved in the back of his pants. 

A few more hours passed and they both slept as much as they could for most of it before there was a set of heavy footsteps thudding down the hallway. They got louder as they got closer and stopped outside the door. Daryl watched the faceless woman slowly stand up the same moment that the door was thrown open. The man was carrying a camping lantern and set it right inside the door. Instead of standing in the entry way like they normally did, this man stepped completely into the room and shut the door behind him. Daryl could smell the sweat and smoke from his spot across the room and he stood up as well, keeping his back to the wall and watching the other man carefully. 

“Hello beautiful.” the man smirked, swishing a bit of chew in his mouth before spitting it into the corner of the room. The light from the lantern was a welcome addition, and Daryl finally realized just how much he missed the simple luxury of sight, even stuck inside these four walls. 

It was almost as if a different person answered because her voice was so different from what he had heard before.

“Hello.” she answered in a much higher pitch, sounding like a teenage girl this time instead of a woman. And he quickly realized that was for the greasy mans benefit. 

“You a screamer?” he asked with a thick southern drawl, a gold tooth visible as he smiled down at her.

“It doesn't have to be this way. I can make this fun for you.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Daryl narrowed his eyes and stared at her for the first time in the dull yellow light.

“I knew it. I knew you wanted it the second I saw you. The way you grabbed my leg before I tossed you in here.” he advanced on her quickly now, standing right in front of her and bringing his large, filthy hand up to her face.

“It's been a long time. Girls have needs too yanno.” a small smile crossed her face. “Just untie my hands. I like to be on top.”

“Don't try anything.” he spat again, this time right at her feet. She felt the warm tobacco on top of her bare toes and tried not to cringe. 

The large man grabbed the knife from his side and went to free her hands before turning towards Daryl.

“You stay over there and don't move. I aint suppose to be killing neither of you but I will if it comes to that.” he turned his attention back to the woman and smiled a very wide, very unnatural sort of grin.

“He wont bother us. He hasn't spoken the entire time I've been in here. It's just you and me.” she said sweetly, bringing her hands to the mans belt and undoing it slowly. 

“That's it girly. Take your time.” he chuckled, bringing his hands to the back of his head and watching her every move. Once his belt was off she dropped it near their feet and continued to pull his pants all the way down. 

Daryl put one hand behind his back, grabbing the knife from his pants and putting it up the sleeve of his shirt, waiting for his moment. He kept his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him, not wanting to miss his opportunity at freedom even as it became increasingly difficult to watch the horrific exchange.

The woman he barely knew got to her knees and without missing a beat, put the mans entire cock in her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on their captors the entire time. She moved her head up and down until the mans eyes closed and his head rolled back from the pleasure of it. Daryl was about to look away, the scene too intimate to keep watching. But before he could, the woman had reached for the mans belt on the ground and in one swift movement, wrapped it once around his throat before she even removed his dick from her mouth. 

The man was considerably larger then her but she was fast. She held on tight to the belt and wrapped it once around both her hands for a better grip. She was at his back now, pulling the belt harder against his throat as he bucked backwards and slammed her into the wall. But she didn't let go. If she loosened her grip even a little he would be able to scream for help and they would lose their one and only chance to escape. So she held on even tighter, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks as the leather dug into her hands. The man slammed her back into the wall again, harder this time, and reached back to grab a chunk of her hair. He pulled as hard as he could, a small cry escaping her mouth as she kept her grip on the belt. The man had a fistful of her hair in his sweaty palm when he finally closed his eyes and fell to the floor, face first, the woman falling with him straddling his back with the belt still around his fat throat.

“Hell, girl.” Daryl said softly, watching as she held on just a bit longer to make sure he was truly dead. He checked the guys neck for a pulse and found none but she was still holding on tightly to the belt. Daryl touched her arm lightly and she jumped away from him, almost as if she forgot she wasn't alone. 

“Sorry. I'm sorry.” she whispered, getting to her feet. It was only now that Daryl realized they had thrown her in here with only a bra and a scrap of underwear on. 

“Don't be. You might have just saved our lives.” he muttered, going to the forgotten jeans on the floor and searching through the pockets. A small bundle of keys were inside which he quickly pocketed for himself. He picked up the knife the dipshit had and thrust it into her hands. 

“Let's get the hell out of here.” she said, slowly opening the door and letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the hall before stepping out fully from their tiny prison. Daryl was right behind her and he shut the door silently behind them. With a little bit of luck they might just survive this. 

Daryl was surprised by how quietly she moved and was equally grateful for it. He walked quickly down the winding hallways, looking for any clues that might tell them where an exit was. She, however, seemed to know exactly where she was going. While this might have seemed like an advantage, it was unnerving to Daryl. But he didn't have a lot of options, and followed behind her, his only weapon held out in front of him ready to strike. 

Suddenly, she stopped outside of a door and reached for the handle. Daryl couldn't stop her without drawling attention to themselves and he watched as she pushed the door open. Passed out on a small cot was the blonde haired man who had stolen his crossbow and vest from him. Daryl went to step ahead of the woman and fully into the room before she stopped him. He met her eyes and she brought a finger to her lips. Now that he was inside the room he saw that behind the door was another cot, a large dark skinned man asleep on top of it. They each split up and walked up to one of the cots. He watched as she counted, holding up one finger. Then two. And when she held up three, they both stabbed their knives directly into the saviors skulls. She hurried to the open door and closed it, the pair of them able to breathe for a moment as they searched the room for usable materials for their escape.

“Why did you pick this room? You know that guy?” Daryl asked in a hushed tone, gesturing towards the man with the burned face.

“That's Dwight. I don't know him but I know he took my clothes.” she explained, rummaging around under his bed and pulling out a dark green duffle bag. 

“Girl forget your clothes. We gotta get out of here.” Daryl said, taking the gun off of Dwights lifeless body and turning back towards the door. But her voice stopped him.

“Don't you want this back?” she said, causing him to turn around. He looked back over his shoulder to see her holding his crossbow, a small smirk on her face. Before he could ask his question, she answered it. “It was in the bathroom with the rest of his loot. He was bragging about taking it off you when they attacked me.”

He nodded and took it from her, feeling much more confident with its heavy weight in his arms. He went into the bathroom and found his vest draped over the sink. He put it on over his filthy tattered t shirt and followed her back to the door. She had the dufflebag on her shoulders as a backpack and a way too big hoodie over her top half. 

“Lets go find the car that these keys go to.” she said, holding up a set of car keys that she found in Dwights room. He snatched them out of her hands, earning himself a angry glare.

“Those are keys to my bike.” he said simply. “Come on.” 

The pair made their way down the hallway, looking around every corner just as cautiously as the first. When they saw the red exit sign above a door at the end of the hallway, it felt almost too good to be true. But that didn't stop them from hurrying towards it and throwing it open.

It was pitch black outside and rain was coming down in heavy sheets. They made sure to close the door silently behind them before running around the fenced in perimeter looking for a motorcycle. 

“We should just go on foot. It can't be safe to drive that in this weather.” she said once Daryl found his bike and climbed on top of it.

“You can do what you want but I'm taking what's mine back.” he put the keys in the ignition and started it up. It roared to life loudly and she had a split second to make a choice. She climbed on behind him and barely had time to grab his waist before he was peeling out of the camp, the sound of the door being thrown open behind them. She looked back to see two saviors with automatic weapons firing at them as the bike turned sharply onto a dirt road leading away from the camp. The guards ran to the fence and fired at them but they were too far away. She relaxed a moment too soon before a loud shot rang out, the man handling the bike who had never shown fear before even reacting to the sound, his entire back tensing up.

“Sniper. Hang on better then that. We don't need ya flyin off.” he said, the bike gaining speed even faster on the small strip of dirt they were using as a road.

As they put more distance between themselves and the savior camp, she finally spoke. “Where are you going?” she asked.

“Alexandria. Gotta let my people know I'm ok.” he said simply.

“Do they have a doctor there by any chance?” she asked casually.

“Yea. Why?” he asked, glancing at her from over his shoulder. She didn't need to answer though because he saw exactly why she was asking. Her giant hoodie was soaked with blood and there was so much of it that it was dripping down onto her leg. 

“Fuck girl, why you aint say somethin!” he asked, trying to make his bike go even faster with rain pelting down on them from above. 

“Because we cant stop now. We have to keep going.” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to say when you were bleeding to death. They were both soaked to the bone, their bodies shivering involuntarily. 

“Just hang on. It's not much further now.” he said, wiping his hand across his face quickly and flinging the water away for a moment before it was immediately replaced with more.

“I'm fine, you just focus on the road. I don't know you. I don't know what kind of driver you are.” she said lightly, a small smile on her face as she rested her forehead against his back, the blood-loss making her lethargic. 

“Don't you worry about my drivin, girl. You just worry about keepin them eyes open.” The bike finally slowed down to a stop but the rain only came harder. She was completely soaked and the backpack felt like a 50 pound weight on her back. 

“I don't like being told what to do.” she whispered as her eyes struggled to stay alert. She lifted her head up and looked around. 

“That's too damn bad.” he knew that if he got off the bike she would collapse. Instead, he turned around and straddled the bike in the opposite direction, pulling her arms up to wrap around his neck before lifting her up easily in his arms.  
She didn't noticed when they made it inside the gates but next thing she knew her vision was black and she was being set down on the most comfortable bed she had slept on in years.

“How do we know she's not one of them?” she heard a woman's voice ask before she officially blacked out.

Rick came rushing into the medical tent moments later, relief written all over his face. Daryl and him locked eyes for a few long seconds before moving towards each other for a brotherly embrace.

“Jesus, I thought we might've lost you.” Michonne said at his side, bringing Daryl in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek as soon as Rick had released him.

“Nah. I've survived worse then those assholes. Negan aint nothin more then a big kid burning ants.” Daryl said.

“You brought someone back with you?” Rick asked, walking over and looking at the unconscious woman on the bed.

“Mhm.” he said, giving no more information.

Rick trusted his brother completely. He didn't need to ask questions or hear a story. If Daryl trusted this person enough to bring them back to Alexandria, that was good enough for him.

“She's going to be out for a while. You should get some sleep, Daryl.” Enid suggested. She was the closest thing they had to a doctor at their camp ever since their last one was taken by the saviors. 

“I should see Carol.” he grunted, heading out of the medical area. 

“Maybe wash up and change your clothes first, man.” Rick said with a smirk. “You smell like shit.” 

“Fair 'nough.” 

Daryl headed back to what was last his home. He shared one of Alexandria's houses with Jesus and Carol and when he walked inside, he saw nothing had changed. He headed upstairs to have a shower and wash all the blood and dirt off. It took a long time before the water ran clear but eventually he was satisfied enough to get out and get dressed. He wasn't one for vanity, but damn if it didn't feel good to put a clean set of clothes on. He had dressed in jeans and a gray Henley and was just about to slip on a pair of socks when there was a knock on the door.

“You're back.” Carol whispered from the doorway. 

“You gonna just stand there with your mouth hangin open?” Daryl said, one sock on and the other forgotten on the floor as Carol buried her head in his chest. He felt her tears soaking his shirt but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and told her to stop being so dramatic.

“You've been gone for months.” she said, her tears gone and replaced with her usual angry glare.

“You think I don't know that. Damn woman, I've been a little busy being held hostage to send a fuckin post card.”

“Don't you get that tone with me, mister.” she said with a smirk.

“You know I don't mean nothin by it.” he said, pulling her in for another hug. She smiled in his embrace and let the rest of it all fall away.

Daryl eventually made it up the stairs to his room and immediately fell onto the bed. It had been a long, painful time at Sanctuary and he knew he would never be able to put it behind him. He wanted to see Negan and all of his lackeys burn to death while he watched with a smile. But that was going to have to wait because he couldn't put off sleep any longer. He had been locked up in that terrible place for more then 100 days and not once could he rest peacefully. He was always half awake, ready to fight if he had to. So as his head hit the pillow in his home, surrounded by his family, he finally rested. 

The sun was streaming in brighter then his eyes were use to by the time he finally woke. He had been in darkness for so long that he was blinded for a few moments before his eyes could adjust. Daryl had no idea how long he had been asleep but he felt better then he had in months. He threw some clean clothes on and headed out to his front porch where Carol and Jesus were sitting, playing with a small blonde girl.

“Judith.” Daryl breathed, reaching down to ruffle her curly hair.

“Uncle Daryl.” she smiled up at him, her small hand holding a piece of chalk that she wanted him to take. 

“I'll be right back to play with you, baby girl. But I gotta go check on your daddy and see what he wants me to do.” 

“Daddy!” she squealed, jumping up and running down the steps where Rick was already heading their way. He didn't stop his stride as he picked up his daughter and kept walking towards the porch where the trio gathered around.

“Jude sure did miss you. Asked about you every day. Told her you would be back no matter where you were.” Rick said, clapping Daryl on the back before setting Judith in Carol's lap. 

“Enid wants you to come see her. She suspects they haven't been feedin you much and wants to give you a once over.” Rick said, leading Daryl over to the infirmary.

“You tell that little girl I'm just fine. I don't need no one checkin up on me.” he snapped, shaking Ricks arm off his back but walking into the infirmary just the same.

He had almost forgotten that he had brought someone back with him, and was quickly reminded when he saw the outcast on the bed towards the back of the room. He saw that her blood soaked clothes had been replace with a clean set, her feet still bare but the rest of her finally covered properly. He didn't have much time to take the rest of her features in before Enid rushed over and pushed him towards the bed right near the entryway.

“You should've stayed here last night. You've been through a lot.” she said, pushing him down on the bed and getting an IV bag out of the cabinet in the kitchen. 

“You aint puttin that in my arm, little girl. I'll drink some water, eat somethin, and I'll be right as rain.” he said firmly, standing up from the bed and walking over to the kitchen. He opened up the cabinets and rummaged around until he found a can of beans, popping them open and shoveling them into his mouth. He then turned on the faucet and stuck his head under it, gulping up plenty of water. He stood back up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and gave her his middle finger with his signature smirk.

He expected her to reprimand him or demand he get back into a bed but instead she surprised him by running up to him and throwing her skinny arms around his waist.

“I'm glad you're back, caveman.” she said with a laugh, letting him go quickly before he could push her away.

“You've done a pretty good job of being the peoples doctor. Knew ya had it in ya, kid.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Thanks. Now I just have to learn how to deliver a baby so I can be ready when it's time for Maggie to have hers.” Enid smiled, crossing the room to check on her only other patient.

Daryl lingered in the kitchen, his eyes following her actions. She took the IV that was meant for Daryl and switched it out with an empty one over the woman's bed. 

“She wake up yet at all?” he finally asked, surprising Enid that he was still here.

“Your friend here? No, she hasn't woken up yet.” she replied, moving to the medical inventory journal and marking down what she had been using. 

“She aint my friend.” he mumbled, turning back towards the door to find Rick.

“I'm heartbroken.” a sarcastic voice coughed, turning her head to the side and trying to force air into her lungs.

“Take it easy.” Enid said, rushing to the woman's side. Daryl stepped back into the room and made himself busy looking through the inventory list while the strange woman struggled to sit up in bed.

“The bullet was in your side so you have to be careful not to open up your stitches. It took a long time to get all the pieces out but you should be good as new once it heals up.” Enid explained, helping her in her struggle to swing her legs over the side of the bed and try to stand. 

“You shouldn't be getting out of bed yet. You lost a lot of blood.” she continued to say even as the woman pushed herself up and out of bed.

Daryl watched them from the corner of his eye while seeming to be very interested in how much medication had been logged this past month. 

“I appreciate you stitching me up, kid, but I would really like to leave now.” the woman said, her dark brown hair still covered in filth and sticking to her face and chest with sweat.  
Enid tried to calm her patient down and slowly put her hand on the woman's shoulder but it turned out to be the wrong move. The outsider pushed Enid's hand off her shoulder and kicked her leg up, her foot stopping a breath away from Enid's throat. She ripped the IV needle out of her arm and held it up in front of her when Daryl started towards them. Enid's back was against a wall with the woman's foot now pressing against her neck firmly, her eyes on Daryl.

“I don't want to hurt anyone. I would just like to leave.” she said calmly, holding the needle out further as Daryl made another step closer. 

“Fine. Your stuff is right over there. Get it and go.” Daryl nodded towards the stairs. The dark green dufflebag sitting on the first step. 

The woman slowly lowered her leg and tossed the needle across the room to show them she wasn't dangerous. She slowly walked over to the stairs, one hand clenching her side as the white shirt she had on turned red.

“Your stitches popped open.” Enid said, pushing herself off the wall and taking a step towards Daryl. 

“I'll be fine.” She grabbed the dufflebag from the stairs and heaved it onto her back. The spot of blood on her shirt got larger as more seeped out of her wound. 

“Fuck sakes girl you were shot. Just sit down.” Daryl said, blocking the door as she tried to step around him. He couldn't believe she was even still standing. And by the way Enid was hovering, it seemed like she didn't except her to be much longer.

Before the woman could respond, the front door was opening, causing Daryl to step aside to let Jesus in. The outsider was ready to use this opportunity to push passed Daryl but stopped the second she saw who was now standing in front of her. 

“Paul?” she said, her voice shaking as much as her legs were. Before anyone could say another word, the woman ran into Jesus and threw her arms around his neck.

“Jesus, man, who the fuck is this girl?” Daryl asked, still on guard and keeping Enid half a step behind him.

Jesus couldn't find the words to respond as tears filled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the woman and the two of them fell to the floor, clinging to each other.

“Get her back onto the bed.” Enid instructed, going over to the cabinet and preparing the tools she needed to complete a new set of stitches. Jesus nodded and picked the girl off the floor with him as he stood, her legs around his waist and her arms clinging to his neck. 

“Is this your wife or something?” Enid asked, Daryl keeping his distance and watching the interactions carefully. He didn't know this person enough to trust them, and until he did he wasn't letting his guard down.

Jesus let out a short laugh and shook his head, setting the girl down on the bed and prying her arms off of his neck.

“How long have you been here? I've been looking for you ever since we got separated.” she was talking only to Jesus now, ignoring Enid as she lifted her shirt up and cleaned her wound. Daryl glanced at her exposed skin and was surprised to see just how deep the bullet got her. There was a gaping hole in her side, along with a stomach full of other scars and bruises. This girl has been through the ringer, that much was obvious. She didn't even flinch when Enid pulled the first stitch through, and Daryl took that time to finally walk over and make himself useful. He took all of the blood soaked towels Enid had used and tossed them in the basket by the front door. 

“Whatcha need me to do, Doc?” he asked, hating the feeling that he was just taking up space.

“Get me the eucalyptus salve that's in the medicine cabinet upstairs in the bathroom.” she instructed, pulling the last stitch through and patting it clean with a cloth. 

He took the stairs two at a time and came back down with the jar she needed.

“Can you put that on her stitches for me.” Enid asked, washing her hands in the kitchen sink. “I'm going to wash up and try to find her some pain meds.”

“Mhhm.” he said, popping the jar open and walking over to where Jesus and the stranger were sitting. He had joined her on the bed and was holding her hand and speaking in hushed tones.

Daryl sat down in Enid's chair in front of the bed and took a moderate amount of salve in his hand. 

“Sit back.” he said gruffly, causing her to nod and lean back against Jesus's chest. Daryl put the cream on her side and she instantly tensed. He dragged his stare away from her side and up to meet her eyes.

“You good?” he asked, noticing how hard her hand was gripping Jesus's.

She nodded firmly. “Sorry. I just..” she took a deep breath before finding the right words to explain herself.

“I just have a hard time being touched.” she said, relaxing as best she could while he finished. 

“Wouldn't do that to ya.” he said gruffly, knowing what she meant and wanting to put her mind at ease.

Enid came back with a fresh change of clothes and helped the newcomer into them while Jesus and Daryl talked in the other room.

“So who is she?” Daryl said quietly once the two men were alone. 

“That's my sister, Evy.” he said, pacing the floor and wringing his hands nervously.

“Sister? Since birth? From before all this dead walkin' the earth shit?” he clarified, looking over the other mans shoulder to see the woman standing up with fresh clothes on and talking calmly to Enid.

“Yes, since birth. But we lost each other pretty early on, when this all started. She got taken.” He didn't go into any more detail then that.

“Whatchu mean she got taken? You aint never look for her?” Daryl's voice was louder now, his eyes harsh with anger.

“You guys can talk about this later. She needs to rest. Jesus, why don't you stay with her since she's most comfortable with you.” the young doctor interrupted , taking Daryl by the arm and pulling him outside onto the porch.

“Stop yankin my arm, girl.” he said, snatching his arm away.

“I need to talk to all of the leaders right now. Get them together in the gardens once everyone else is asleep tonight. I don't want this information getting out.” her voice was shaking with panic as she ran a hand through her fine hair.

“This about that girl in there?” he asked, tossing his head back in the direction of the infirmary. 

She nodded, pushing him lightly down the steps before going back inside to care for her patient.

“Jesus, can I talk to her alone for a few minutes?” Enid asked, patting her friends shoulder gently. “The leaders should be in the gardens in a few minutes. Why don't you meet them all there.”

He pressed a kiss to his sisters temple before leaving the two girls alone.

“So you found your brother after all this time. That's pretty much a miracle now a days. Finding someone you lost so long ago I mean.” Enid said, checking the older woman's vitals before taking a seat next to her on the bed.

“It almost makes all the things I had to do before this worth it.” she whispered, pulling her shirt up and looking at the stitches on her side. “You did a good job on these.”

“Thanks. The doctor who use to be here trained me a bit. I'm mostly just learning as I go along.” Enid said with an uneasy laugh. “What's your name anyways? I feel like I probably should have asked you that a while ago but things got a little crazy.”

“You mean when I tried to crush your throat with my foot?” she grinned. “I'm sorry about that. It's hard to know who to trust anymore. My name is Evy.”

“I'm Enid. It's nice to officially meet you. I have to go meet with our leaders for a while but I'll be back. You try to get some rest.” she said, patting her leg before standing up and heading to the gardens.

“Ok Doc, I got em all here. You wanna tell us what the hell is going on?” Daryl asked. Rick, Michonne,Jesus, and Maggie were all standing together, looking at Enid expectantly.

“When she was unconscious, I did an all over physical of her. Took her vitals, cleaned up all other wounds, that kind of thing. And I found something very interesting.” Enid explained, her eyes locking on Jesus. “Do you want to tell them, or should I?” 

Jesus bit the inside of his lip and turned away from the group, pacing a few times along the garden rows. 

“Well, what is it? We aint got all day.” Daryl pressed, looking between the two of them, waiting for someone to speak.

“She has a bite on her neck.” Enid said slowly. “It's right under her ear, almost unnoticeable because of her hair.”

Rick broke the silence first. “So there's nothing we can do to save her?” 

“There's no need to. She's fine. She got bit years ago, back at the beginning.” Jesus said, stepping back into the circle of leaders.

“So it's a human bite?” Maggie asked, trying to figure out where this all was going.

“No, it's a walker bite for sure. The veins around it are very infected and its a painful looking wound.” 

“That's impossible. If it was a walker, she'd be long dead by now.” the hunter said, his eyes harsh with anger and confusion.

“Someone get to the point, I'm lost over here.” Michonne said, pressing her fingers into her closed eyes.

“Long story short, my sister got bit by a walker a very long time ago and she didn't turn.” Jesus said, looking across the garden as a new figure emerged. 

“I'm feeling much better. I appreciate you stitching me up, Enid, but I would really like to go.” Evy said, joining their whispering circle. It was the first time Daryl was able to take in her features without blood and fear of capture hindering her appearance. She had a very guarded look on her face, even with her dark hair covering half of it. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown as her hair and she was standing her ground firmly even with both hands holding her injured side.

“We just found each other, you can't leave.” her brother said, rushing over to her and taking her hands.  
“There are tons of empty houses. Take your pick.”

“Now hold on. I know she's your sister but how do the rest of us know we can trust her? There are kids here. Families. We need to make sure we can keep them safe.” Maggie interjected. “Daryl, what happened at Sanctuary with her?”

Evy hung her head at this question, remembering the details of all that had happened since she had been taken.

“Lot of shit happened there, but she aint one of them if that's what you're worried about. I'd pro'lly still be stuck in that fuckin place without her. She stays. “ Daryl said, his tone enough to signal that it would be the final decision on the matter.

“She will have to stay with someone for a while so everyone can feel safe while we get to know her. Who would you be most comfortable staying with, Evy?” Maggie asked, shooting her a kind smile. Everyone expected the answer to be either Enid or her brother so when it wasn't, they were all more then a little puzzled.

“Him.” she said simply, nodding towards Daryl before pushing her hair behind her ear. His eyes immediately locked on the side of her neck where the bite was so visible and angry looking that he couldn't pull his gaze away from it.

“Pick an empty house and I'll meet you there. I've been meaning to get out of mine for a while now. I prefer to be on my own.” he said, leaving without another word to grab his stuff.

“Why wouldn't you want to stay with me? I can take care of you, like I should've done all this time.” Her brother was obviously confused and hurt by her choice but she wouldn't change her mind.

“I'm sorry, Paul. But I know you will want to ask me about what happened, and where I've been. And I'm just not ready to talk about it. Your friend is quiet and he's the only one who doesn't stare at me with that fucking look.”

“What look?”

“Judgment.” she answered simply. 

“Come on.” Maggie stepped in and put her hand on her shoulder lightly. “You can come to my house and I'll get your some clothes and other things. And once we are all use to each other, you can have your pick of whatever weapons you would like to keep with you.” she explained, leading her back to where she lived. Most of the community preferred to live in homes together, in small groups of 4 or 5 to a house. But Daryl and Maggie always preferred to live alone. And now that Daryl didn't need to watch out for Carol as much, he was looking forward to having his own space again.

It only took a few moments for Daryl to pack all of his belongings in a backpack and duffle bag. He was shoving the last of his clothes away when Carol knocked on the open door, stepping inside when he turned to look at her.

“I wish you weren't leaving. I worry about you when you're on your own.”

“You know I like it better that way. Always have. I'd be livin out in the woods if I could.” he said, zipping his bag up and hauling it over his shoulder onto his back.

“Why don't we. You and me like we talked about.” Carol said, sitting on the stripped bed.

“I use to think that was possible but I couldn't leave Rick. Wouldn't want to leave everyone else either. I feel better being here, knowin I can help protect those kids. And Maggie will be having hers soon. Can't leave her.”

“You're a good man. I knew since we first met all that time back in the RV.” Carol said with a sad smile.

“Seems like a lifetime ago that all this shit started. The end of the world and the dead walkin around trying to eat us.”

“You ever going to tell me what happened that whole time you were gone?”

“Some day.” he grunted, kissing her head as he walked passed her and out into the night. 

He saw lights coming from the first floor of one of the empty houses and headed towards it. The newcomer picked the one furthest away from everyone else at the end of the street. He was about to walk in the front door when he stopped, listening to the hushed whispers coming from inside.  
“I appreciate everything, Maggie. I hope I can pay you back for all this some day.” 

“You will. Once we all get use to each other, we will find out where you fit in and get you a job. We all work together here and we need more smart woman like you. What did you use to do before all this?” 

“Seems like that was another life.” he heard Evy answer with a small laugh. “But back then I was actually an ICU nurse.”

The smile that broke out over Maggie's face was all she needed to see.

“You don't have anyone here who knows how to deliver a baby do you?” Evy asked sadly, reaching out to hold her new friends hands.

A tear fell silently down Maggie's cheek as she shook her head.

“No no, no need for tears.” Evy laughed, doing something very out of character and hugging the other woman. “You have someone who knows now.”

“Guess it's a good thing I didn't leave ya out there when we escaped then isn't it.” Daryl made his presence know, stepping in and slamming the door behind him. He dropped his two bags at the bottom of the stairs before standing in front of Maggie.

“How's baby Rhee doing in there?” he asked, shooting her a smile as he patted her round belly.

“Ready to come out and meet his uncle Daryl.” she said, pulling him in for a hug. She whispered into his ear as she squeezed her arms around his neck. “You may as well have just saved both our lives by bringing this girl here. I don't know how I'll ever repay you.”

“Stop your cryin, Maggie. “ he said pushing her away and patting her back. “We would never let nothin happen to you or that baby. Just got lucky getting captured with a nurse.” he said humbly. 

She nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“I know it's probably a little unsettling living in the same space as someone you don't know but Daryl is a good man. You don't have to be afraid.” 

Before Evy could answer, Daryl looked over and caught her eye. “Don't think we gotta worry about that. This girl aint afraid of nothin, are you?” he said with a hint of sadness.

“Certainly not some redneck with a crossbow.” she said with a small smirk. Daryl gave her a reassuring nod before helping her carry Maggie's old stuff up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

He threw his own stuff on the floor beside the bed and immediately threw himself down, using his backpack as a pillow, his back against the bare floor. Tomorrow would be a brand new day and he needed all the rest he could get.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Survival of the Fittest

Anticipation ran high in the community as everyone nervously waited for Negan to make an appearance. Since Daryl's escape, he was more vigilant then ever, going out to secure the perimeter around Alexandria, setting up cache's of weapons and supplies around the inside of the walls. Rick and Michonne made sure to keep the kids close at all times, Carl and Judith always at their sides while they worked the garden or went on runs.

Daryl made him way into the medical building to store a set of weapons and a bag of supplies in case of an emergency, when he stopped at the sound of hushed voices in the back room.

“You should really let me take a look just to make sure it's healing ok.” Enid insisted, although Evy stepped back from her immediately. 

“I promise I'm ok.” The older woman said with an unconvincing smile.

“You got shot in the stomach. Let the kid take a look at it.” Daryl made his presence known, walking into the back room and thrusting the bag of supplies into Enid's arms. 

“I'm puttin some guns back here too.” he said, unloading two rifles and a handgun into the cabinet to his right.

“I'm going to get set up for Maggie's exam. She should be here soon.” Evy tried to brush past them but Daryl grabbed her wrist and yanked her back gently.

“Enid could use all the practice she can get. No doubt there will be more gunshot wounds in this place.” he insisted, leading her over to sit on one of the beds, Enid following close behind.

Before Evy could say anything to escape the situation, Enid lifted her shirt slowly, a frown etched in her face.

“Is it infected?” Daryl asked when he saw the young girls confusion.

“It's gone....” she said, lifting Evy's entire shirt up this time so her stomach was completely visible.

“Hey!” Evy said, yanking her shirt down and pushing up from the bed. “I said I was fine.” she reiterated, Maggie coming through the door with Jesus at her side. 

“I swear this baby needs to get out of me. I can barely walk.” she joked with exhaustion, leaning on Jesus for support as he lead her over to the bed Evy had just vacated.

“Did we interrupt something?” Maggie asked, looking around the room at her friends concerned faces.

“Evy, how is that possible? You were shot just a week ago.”

“I remember.” the dark haired woman snapped impatiently, busying herself with prepping for Maggie's exam. She lined a tray with everything she needed to safely check the baby when Jesus walked over and stilled her hands. She wrenched them quickly from his grasp.

“Sorry.” she muttered, looking down apologetically at her reaction. 

“Maggie, give us a minute.” Daryl's voice was steel as he shoved Jesus and his sister outside.

“Someone better start talkin'.” he said, looking between the two of them on the porch.

“There's nothing to tell.” Evy said quietly, rubbing her elbow as she crossed one arm over her stomach. “I'm a fast healer.” 

“You're going to have to tell me what happened one of these days.” Jesus said, his voice as gentle as he could managed, although each word was filled with grief. 

“I don't have to tell anyone anything. If they want me to leave, I'll leave.” she snapped back, brushing her dark hair back from her face, the long waves falling down her back.

“No one is sayin that.” Daryl's voice was harsh, but there was no anger behind it. “Just wanna know how a girl gets shot and walks away without a scratch.”

Evy took a deep breath, lifting her shirt for them to see. There were scars and bruises all across her skin, but where the bullet had gone through, there was barely any evidence it had happened at all. A dine sized burn mark marred her flesh, but it looked as if it had healed over months not just a few days. 

“Christ.” Jesus said, reaching out to touch the scar. She backed away quickly. 

“Please don't.” she begged, looking her brother in the eyes, his face falling instantly.

“Are you ok?” he asked, treading lightly. The woman in front of him was more of a stranger then a sibling, and that realization gutted him.

“I'm always ok.” her smile was unconvincing but it was all she could manage. 

Jesus went back inside to be with Maggie, Evy turning to follow him.

“Someone hurt ya real bad, didn't they?” his southern drawl stopped her steps but she didn't turn around.

“Nothing I couldn't handle.” she whispered, taking the porch steps two at a time and heading inside to preform her assigned job.

Daryl spent the rest of his day securing the walls and working out an emergency evacuation plan with Rick, Michonne, and Maggie. It wasn't ideal, but the loose manhole cover provided an escape tunnel they could use if it came down to that. Each house was equip with weapons and food, the armory locked down tight and heavily guarded at all hours. 

It was pitch black outside, most everyone asleep in their designated homes. By the time Evy made it back to her room, she was dragging with exhaustion. She'd seen Daryl and Michonne sitting on the porch with a sleeping Judith, so Evy went around to the back and climbed up the side of the house, pushing her bedroom window open with practiced ease. She landed on her feet silently, padding over to her bag and pulling out a pair of Maggie's leggings and a plain white tank top. She brushed her hair out with her fingers before securing it back up into a high ponytail, her bangs hanging loosely on the side of her face. She sat by the still opened window, listening as best she could to the whispering voice she'd been avoiding.

“Can't believe how big she's gettin.” she heard Daryl say, his voice holding a rare, compassionate tone towards the child.

“I'm thankful for her every day. Hard to believe it's been almost four years since Maggie delivered her into this world and now she's going to be having one of her own.” 

Daryl hummed in response, the sound of his boots on the wooden porch all she could make out.

“Got pretty lucky with you finding a nurse on your way back to us.” Evy leaned against the window, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. She let her chin drop, listening nervously as they talked about her. 

“Girl don't look old enough to be any kinda doctor but she seems to know what she's doing.” Michonne rolled her eyes as he remained humble. “And I aint find her, she found me. Couldn't have escaped without her.”

“Well, however it happened, having a trained medical professional in Alexandria is more valuable then anything else. Not only for Maggie and her baby, but for all of us.” 

“Calm down.” he joked. “We don't want her gettin a big ego just because she went to some fancy college.” Evy rolled her eyes at this, clicking her boots together as she continued to listen.

“Speaking of, where is she? Shouldn't she be done at the hospital by now?” Michonne asked, standing up, holding Judith clumsily in her arms as the small girl slept.

“Snuck in through the window a while ago.” Daryl said casually, going up to his own front door. Evy stiffened inside. How could he possibly have known that.

“On the second floor?” Michonne asked, surprised. The older man simply shrugged before giving her a quick wave goodbye.

He showered the day off before throwing on a plain black tank top and a pair of dark blue athletic shorts. He wanted nothing more then to sink into his bed but a knock on the door made him sit upright.

“What?” he snapped, swinging his legs over and waiting for the person on the other side to enter. 

Evy pushed the door open just enough to squeeze through, regarding him cautiously. He took in her small frame, clad only in dark leggings and a tank top. Her brown messenger bag hung in its usual spot across her body. 

“Runnin away?” he shoved his palms into his eyes, forcing himself awake for a bit longer.

“I miss the woods.” it was the only words she could manage, her voice tired, the bags underneath them proving that fact.

“Aint safe out there. The dead are walkin around eatin people, in case you forgot.” he snapped at her, wanting this conversation to end so he could sleep. 

“They can't eat me.” she said with a small smile, looking up at him from under her eye lashes.

He nodded his head slowly, regarding her with interest now. When he failed to find the right words, he sighed heavily, grabbed the dark green duffle bag by the door and pushed past her, flying out the front door. 

He led her over to the furthest side of Alexandria, tossing his bag against the fence. It was a small clearing they used for sparring and weapons training. “Aint sleepin in no woods but I get the feelin of being trapped inside a house with people you barely know.” 

“How long have you and your friends been in Alexandria?” she asked, putting her bag behind her head as a pillow and laying down on the warm grass. It was stifling hot during the day, barely getting cooler at night. 

“A year maybe.” he put his own bag down a good distance away from her, laying down with his hands behind his head on top of it. He wasn't one to ask questions, his eyes closing as silence filled the space.

“Negan wanted me to be one of his wives.” she said, blinking her eyes clear as casually as she could while continuing to look up at the stars.

Daryl's eyes were open now, his head turned slightly to look at her across the wide open space between them. “Your brother know about that?” 

She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. “I planned on going along with it. Getting close to him seemed like a good way to kill him.” 

Her intelligence still came as a surprise to him, having only known her for a week. It was a trait he could appreciate; a valuable one in this kind of world. She wasn't strong, her petite frame absent of any muscle tone. But he had no doubt that she was fast, and paired with a brain like hers, he could see her being just as lethal as anyone else. 

“Why didn't you?” he asked, turning his gaze away from her and up to the shared sky.

“Couldn't risk him finding out what I can do.” the way she spoke, it sounded like this might be the very first time she'd told anyone.

“What's that?” he urged, wanting some answers from the newcomer.

Silence fell between them for such a long time that he assumed she'd fallen asleep or wasn't going to answer.

“If someone like Negan saw me get shot and walk away with barely a scratch, how do you think that might turn out?” her voice shook slightly, just enough for Daryl to notice. He leaned up on his elbow, facing her. She finally turned her head from the sky so her eyes could lock with his. 

“Not good, I'm guessin'” 

She smiled sadly. “Not good.” she repeated, turning on her side, her hands under her cheek as she closed her eyes.

“You got a lot of secrets in that head of yours.” it wasn't a question. 

“No, I'm an open book.” she smirked slightly before sleep overtook them both.

Screaming tore through the air, waking them both instantly. It took less then a second for them to find their feet, slinging their supplies across their backs and taking off in the direction of the sound. 

Before Evy could go any further, Daryl's arm shot out in front of her, shoving her back behind the house they just passed. She was about to yell at him but he gestured towards the distance where Negan and his crew were standing on the tower overlooking Alexandria. 

“We came to offer a very special, once in a lifetime deal with the kind people of Alexandria.” his voice booming with authority as they pressed further back against the siding of the house so they could remain out of site but still see what was happening around them.

“The kids.” Daryl growled, turning on his heel and heading back the way they came silently. She followed him a few paces before grabbing his arm and spinning him around. She shook her head violently, pointing to the garden in the center of town. Carl had Judith pressed down in the dirt, hidden by the grassy plants around them. 

Daryl cursed, wanting nothing more then to cross the space and get to them. But he knew he couldn't. The longer they could stay hidden, the better. Carl raised his head just enough to look at them, nodding his head confidently as he wrapped his sister in his arms. 

“What's your offer?” Ricks voice rang out from down the block.

“I'm glad you asked that, Rick.” Negan spat his name like venom from his mouth. “I'm willing to negotiate the terms of our trade if you can help me find a young girl I've been looking for.” 

Evy's blood went cold, her dark eyes wide as Daryl regarded her. 

“You've seen all the woman here. Haven't had any new ones come in since your last visit. Not to mention, you still have one of ours held prisoner at your camp.” Rick spat, his voice strong.

Negan laughed, the sound vibrating through the entire place. “You must think I'm pretty stupid.” 

Daryl was so focused on the bat wielding man that he didn't notice when Evy slipped away. He turned to say something to her but she was gone, a brief flash of dark hair disappearing over the far side of the wall undetected.

“Son of a bitch.” he mumbled, putting one hand out in front of him, telling Carl to stay low and quiet. The young boy nodded in understanding before Daryl took off after Evy.

“All I want is the girl. I'll even let you keep Mr. Dixon as a sign of good faith.” Negan swung the bat over his right shoulder, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He didn't have his entire army with him. He was simply here to negotiate. There was less then a dozen men at Negan's side and Evy was confident that she could take them all if she kept her head.

She scaled the fence without a problem, landing silently on the other side and hurrying deep into the forest before rounding the area behind the men who wanted to steal her away. She was half a mile behind their backs when she started searching the forest for the perfect tree. Before she could put one foot on the bark of a large oak tree, a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

“You really gonna run and let all those people die because of you?” he spat, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

“I could walk out there right now to shake his hand and go quietly back to the Saviors and he would still set fire to the place.” she whispered, positioning her foot once more on the sturdy tree trunk and pulling herself up to a thick branch. She climbed higher and higher until she was at the very top, a fall from that height sure to kill her. 

He watched as Negan's men positioned their weapons towards Rick and the rest of the group that stood beside him. Maggie was barely on her feet, Michonne's arm around her middle for support. Before he could even contemplate racing back to help defend his family, a sound whooshed by his left side, the source nowhere to be found. When he heard the same sound a second time, he watched as the man beside Negan fell to the ground, the other beside him following with a loud thump. Daryl raced over, knives in both hands, as he ran up behind Negan, shoving him off the tower, down into the dirt of Alexandria's center of town. The rest of his men dropped like flies silently as the rest of the group flew into action. Rick raised his revolver and took out the remainder of the Saviors, one more dropping with a small knife in their neck before they could fire a shot in Michonne's direction.

Carl took this as an opportunity to grab Judith and carry her to the armory. He wanted to fight alongside his family but Judith was his responsibility, and he would die before he let anything happen to her. They were both covered in grass and dirt by the time they got inside, Carl hugging his sister fiercely once they were safe behind the walls with guns and ammunition. 

“It'll be ok, Judith. Uncle Daryl and Michonne will make sure Dad is ok.” he promised, arming himself with an assault rifle that was within reach and aiming it at the door.

Back outside, people ran in every direction, the two remaining Saviors pointing their weapons at Rick and Maggie now. Everyone who could made their way inside their homes while Daryl landed punch after punch across Negans jaw. The older man simply laughed, blood filling his mouth. 

“If you kill me, they'll shoot your buddy Rick right in the head. And the pregnant widow too.” Daryl shoved himself off the ground, tossing Negan away from him with all the force he could muster. 

“I'm here!” Evy's voice called out, climbing over the entry gate and dropping gracelessly to the ground. Her bag was absent from her body, Daryl suspecting that she stored it in the woods somewhere. Her eyes flashed between Rick and Maggie, holding her hands out passively as she walked towards Negan who was dragging himself to his feet. Daryl stood a foot away, knives in both hands as he watched the scene unfold. 

“I'll go with you. Just leave them alone.” she begged, walking slowly towards Negan, showing that she had no weapons. 

“There's the woman of the hour. Looking as beautiful as ever.” Negan smirked, opening his arms wide for her to walk into. When she hesitated, her steps slow he shot her a warning look. 

“Luke, come search her.” he ordered, one of the last of his remaining henchmen lowering his gun from Maggie's head and walking towards Evy.

“Keep your gun on Rick there since he's the only one with a weapon.” Negan told the other man with his gun currently aimed at the former cop. “They don't have guns anyways, remember? We took em all. What's the worst they can do with just the one?” he laughed, raising an eyebrow at Daryl before his eyes raked over Evy's body slowly, a shiver running up her spine.

The man referred to earlier as Luke walked up to Evy and ran his hands down both legs and over both her arms. Daryl let out a muffled growl deep in his throat as he watched her body tense the second he touched her. 

“She's clean.” he said, shoving her between the shoulder blades until she fell to the ground in front of Negan.

“I've been missin you, angel. Ready to come home?” she nodded eagerly, wanting to get these two men as far away from Alexandria as possible, no matter what the cost.

“Was that you throwing those baby knives?” Negan laughed, pulling her into his side as he walked towards the gate entrance, kissing the top of her head.

“Open it up.” Luke commanded, shooting Jesus an intimidating stare before the man had no choice but to do as he said, his gun pointed at his sisters head. 

“You killed a lot of good men out there, little girl. That wont go unpunished.” his voice was harder, angrier now as he waved Lucille in front of her face.

“We will be back in a few days for our pickup.” Negan shouted with his regular authority, tossing Evy into the back of the jeep they had parked just outside the gates.

“And since I'm leaving here without my men, I'll be taking Mr. Dixon back as payment.”

“Like hell you are.” Rick spat, his fingers itching to pull the trigger of his weapon. He'd be damned if he let Negan take Daryl after they just got him back. 

The hunter tried not to look over the taller mans shoulder, keeping his face as blank as possible. He saw Evy crawl out of the jeep. She had a small blade in her hands as she moved silently to stand behind Luke, shoving the knife into the base of his skull and covering his mouth with her hand, helping ease him to the ground without making any noise. 

When she made two more steps towards Negans back, a large twig snapped beneath her feet, his bat swinging around as he turned to face her, the dark haired woman ducking just in time to avoid it hitting the temple of her skull.

“Evy!” she heard her brother yell in the distance. She watched as Negan pulled his gun from the back of his pants. Rick acted quickly, his revolver pointed between Negan's eyes, both of them pulling the trigger at the same time.

“No!” Daryl heard himself scream as Evy's body dropped to the ground, Negans doing the same only a second later. 

“Is he really dead? Are we safe?” he heard multiple people whisper around the camp.

“Is she alive?” more whispers asked in the background of the silence.

Jesus ran to her side, skidding to the ground on his knees and dragging her fully back through the gate, helping her sit up.

Daryl moved him out of the way callously and lifted her easily into his arms, carrying her over to the medical building with Rick, Maggie, and Jesus right behind him.

Enid was barricaded inside, a rifle aimed at their heads as they burst in, the young girl dropping it immediately when she saw who it was.

“What happened?” she asked urgently, helping them settle Evy onto the small, clean bed. Her blood instantly drenched the white sheets, her body dead weight against the mattress. 

Enid cut the older woman's clothes off, leaving Evy in her leggings and a plain black bra. The gunshot went right through her chest, blood spilling out heavily from the wound. 

“It went right through her heart.” Enid said, her voice broken. “There's nothing I can do.” the teenager shook her head, tears flooding her eyes and falling down her cheeks. 

“You gotta do something. She just saved all of us. She took out a bunch of Saviors without making a fucking sound. There has to be something.” Rick rambled off, running his hands over her head in frustration.

“Move.” Jesus seethed, his face angrier then anyone had ever seen the somber man before. He pushed Enid to the side roughly before slapping his sister across the face. 

“Hey!” Daryl shouted, Rick already taking the man's arms and pulling them behind his back in restraint. Enid and Maggie both had their hands over their mouths, moving a few steps away from the angry group.

“Sit down.” Enid urged Maggie who was barely holding herself together. She was well past her due date and could barely stand for an extended period of time. 

“Did you smack me?” Evy's voice a shock to everyone, their heads all whipping around towards the sound. 

“How...” Enid trailed off, grabbing a stack of towels and pressing it to the still bleeding wound on her chest. 

“You know I hate it when you smack me. I would've woken up on my own and now I have to feel everything!” she screamed, her voice laced with agony, her eyes brimming over with tears.

“I didn't think you would even wake up. You got shot in the heart!” Jesus said, the rest of the group staring in silence as Enid worked to stop the bleeding.

“Your heart.” she kept muttering. “There's no way you can be alive. There's a bullet in your heart. I can see it.” the young doctor trainee continued to stutter the words out as she replaced towel after towel until the bleeding stopped. When she pulled the last remaining bloody towel away, there wasn't even a hole where the bullet had gone in. The skin was completely seal up, a small scar the only sign of the previous injury.

“That's fuckin impossible.” Daryl barked, moving towards Evy and touching the marred skin with disbelief.

“The dead came back to life but this is impossible?” she rolled her eyes at his dramatics. 

“Is Negan dead?” she asked, directing her question to Maggie who could only nod in stunned silence.

“Fuck, it hurts.” Evy said through gritted teeth, gripping the soaked sheets in her fingers as pain ripped through her body.

“Can't you do something? Knock her out!” Daryl shot off, looking at Enid who seemed to be frozen, still holding the bloodied towel in her hands.

The teen turned to find a sedative in the cabinet behind her but Evy's voice stopped her.

“No, no, don't.” she said, waving her hand back and forth in front of her urgently. “It wont do anything. Save it for someone who needs it.” she managed to get out before a scream ripped itself from her throat, her voice cracking from the strain. 

“It'll be over soon.” Jesus tried to comfort her but she shoved his hands away. 

“You don't know that! My body has never had to repair an entire organ before.” she snapped, pushing herself up to stand, pacing the room anxiously as pain continued to radiate through every part of her body.

“Would a bath help?” Enid offered lamely, earning a scornful look from Daryl.

“I honestly wouldn't mind a shower.” she said, her eyes snapping shut as another wave of pain split up her chest and into her neck.

“I can help you get her upstairs.” Rick offered, hooking his arm around Evy's waist while Enid walked ahead and opened the door to the bathroom upstairs. 

“She got shot in the fuckin chest and she's up and walkin around. Wanna tell us exactly what her story is?” Daryl exclaimed, backing Jesus into the corner of the room, Maggie still sitting on the bed, also looking to her friend for answers. 

“She doesn't know how it works. It just does. When she got bit I assumed she would turn like everyone else. But the bite started healing immediately, the veins around it turned black just a few inches from the wound and then it stopped spreading.” he started to explain, Daryl running his hand over his face in frustration.

“What about when she was a little kid?” Maggie made a good point, Daryl nodding along at her question. “When she fell and scraped her knee did it heal right away?”

Jesus shook his head. “Our father worked at the CDC.” he was quickly cut off by the hunters angry voice.

“Any chance his name was Dr. Jenner?” remembering the man they met all those years ago. 

“Yes....” he trailed off, waiting for an explanation for why he knew that.

“Rick and I met your daddy back at the beginning of all this shit. Never said nothin bout havin no kids.” 

Jesus hung his head, sitting beside Maggie on the small white bed. She reached over, patting his knee, urging him to continue.

“Something happened one day at the start of the walkers. Evy was about 25 back then and I found out my dad was doing some real bad stuff to her. I wont get into it.” he said firmly, Daryl's fists clenched at his sides.

“It had been about a week into the end of the world and she told me everything. She was so broken, I couldn't go anywhere near her without her falling to the floor in tears. The trauma overwhelmed her, and something changed. A few days after her breakdown, my father found out she told me and ripped her arm straight out of the socket and threw her into a metal wall at the CDC center.”

“Her head was bleeding so bad, I assumed she would die. I was so enraged that I knocked him out. By the time I was done packing a bag, her head was healed and she was standing over our father, kicking him with her foot. She grabbed the bag from my hand, swung it over her shoulder, and led the way outside. We fought our way to Hilltop eventually.” it was the cliff notes version of the story, but it's all he could manage at the time.

“You missed the best part.” Evy's voice sounded from the stairs as she walked down quickly, walking over to the mini fridge on the other side of the room, grabbing a bottle of water. 

“They don't need to know that part. It hasn't happened in a while.” He shushed her, Daryl's eyes the only ones she met.

“Can I go back to Daryl's and get some sleep?” she asked sadly, lifting herself up onto the examination table, away from the rest of the group. Enid and Rick were right behind her, carrying a red, woven blanket that they wrapped around her bare shoulders. She was in a pair of black joggers with a yellow tank top. The blanket enveloped her whole body and she shot them both a smile for their kindness.

“Could probably use the rest.” Enid said, crossing the room to open the door for the two of them. Evy tried to hand the blanket back but the teenager shook her head. “You keep that.” she smiled kindly, shutting the door to the infirmary behind them, no doubt continuing their gossip session about her.

“You ok?” Daryl finally asked when they were in her room, the dark haired woman sinking into the bed with a sigh.

“I got shot in the heart.” she whispered, turning her head to look at him, tears streaming down her cheeks silently. 

He cursed softly, crossing the room to sit near her hip on the bed.

“Yea, you sure did. Took down most of Negan's crew like a fuckin badass though.” he complimented, lifting his hand to grab her shoulder but dropping it to his side before he could touch her skin.

“I am old enough to be a nurse, by the way.” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting up, pushing her back against the wall the bed sat against. 

“Barely.” he smirked. “What's the number?” 

“I was 25 when the dead started hunting us so I'm somewhere over 30 by now.” she clarified. “I dropped out of high school though so I could start college early.”

“Some kinda genius and you can heal yourself. Impressive.” he kicked his shoes off, making himself comfortable on the floor beside her bed.

“You can go back to your room. I'm not gonna run. I wont leave Maggie after I promised to deliver her baby.” she vowed, laying on her side to look at Daryl, the man making no moves to stand.

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. “Get some sleep. You died a few hours ago.”

“You can't stay in here.” she said, a slight edge on her voice.

“Got somethin dangerous about you? You're 5ft 5 at most. I'm not scared of ya.” his eyes still closed.

“I have nightmares.” she revealed, her tone signaling to him that she was still holding something back.

“I'll sleep through it.” he lied, knowing he was a light sleeper.

“Sometimes I wake up from them so afraid my hands are on fire.” she moved over the side of the bed to look at him, his eyes still closed with a small smirk on his lips.

“That's a lot to unpack, darlin. Get some rest and try not to burn me alive.” he rolled over on his side, falling into a well deserved sleep.

She was stunned into silence, turning back over to lay on her back before sleep welcomed her as well.


End file.
